Civilian
by harlotsandhomosexuals
Summary: During a search for supplies, something goes wrong. A town is destroyed and everyone is assumed dead. But Suzu Noraza, a normal girl, manages to escape. Alone and injured, she takes cover in a cluster of trees, only to be find by the attackers, the Akatsuki. She is taken as a hostage and is used to bait the villages. How far will a village go to save a civilian?


Suzu rolled out of bed, pushing the button to turn her alarm clock off. Four O'clock. Four am. Grumbling, she shuffled to the bathroom. A brush was run through her dark, shoulder length hair and her teeth were scrubbed. She rubbed her eyes, trying her best to get the sleep out.

She woke up every morning at four to get a head start at the bakery. Her mother and father owned 'The Sweet Spot', a small, but growing business they had started when they first married. It was Suzu's dream to own it one day.

The little shop was her childhood. Her sanctuary for when she was upset. Where she had celebrated all her birthdays. Almost every moment of her life, was spent in that bakery. She loved it very much. It was the only reason she rose early every morning, dressed in all black, and put on a white apron.

Suzu pulled her hair back in her signature ponytail and head to the kitchen. She needed a cup of coffee before she left for work. Her father had taught her how to make the perfect butter cream frosting, and how to take her coffee black. She poured the life substance into her favorite mug and took a quick sip. It was too hot, and she bit her lip to stop herself from spitting it back out.

"Mhmf." She grunted, wiping the edge of her mouth. "I'll just save that for later." She grabbed the keys to the bakery and headed out the front door.

The sun had not yet risen, the only thing that lite up the roads were a few street lights. She hated the walks to work. She was absolutely terrified of the darkness and emptiness of the streets. Suzu held her coffee closer, as if the hot beverage could protect her. Thankfully, the walk was short and she arrived to the shop in no time.

She entered through the back door, immediately entering the kitchen. She flipped the light switch and the large room lit up in florescent yellow. On the left wall, four double ovens stood. In the corner, were two sinks, one for dishes, and one for hands. On the right wall, a large refrigerator and freezer and a small door that led into the pantry. In the middle of the room was a large prep table.

Suzu started working right away. She started on cake batter for their most popular cake, Wedges. It was simple, four layer cake. Two layers were one flavor, the other two, another flavor. The default flavors were chocolate and vanilla, but the customers had the option of choosing different flavors.

"Wedges?" A sweet voice asked. Rin, one of the three assistants, had arrived. Mei and Aki would be coming in soon.

Rin was the youngest of the group at seventeen. She was very sweet and very naïve. But she worked hard and never fussed about anything. Mei and Aki were both 19, making them older than Suzu by a year. Mei was bubbly and usually the one who worked the register. Aki was more stubborn and snarky and always got into fights with Mei and Rin. She was difficult at times, but she knew how to take charge and get things done.

"Of course." Suzu replied. "Will you start on making the cupcakes?" Rin nodded and began to work. "Is that Aki or Mei?" She called out, hearing the back door open. "Both!" The two said together. "Great. One starts on icing, the other, cookies."

Two hours later, Suzu flipped the 'closed' sign to 'open'.

A bell jingled as a blonde man pushed open the door. He stepped into the restaurant, another man following behind him. The two sat down at a small table and looked over the menu.

"Sasori, my man, do we have everything we need?"

"Don't use our names. We don't need anyone noticing us." Sasori hissed. The man had dark, spiked hair and looked to be about 25. He wore a solid black cloak with long sleeves and long black pants. His partner, the blonde, wore a similar outfit, except that the sleeves of his cloak were long enough to cover his hands.

"In a small town like this, hm? I highly doubt it." He sighed. "Come on, let's eat." The blonde stood and made his way to the counter. While he was giving his order to the pretty cashier, his dark haired partner was looking over the people in the restaurant.

Everyone seemed normal and oblivious. They had no idea S-rank criminals were in their midst. His eyes, seemingly blank, passed over unknowing faces. No one would recognize them.

Satisfied, he looked up to see, who he assumed to be the manager, walk out of the kitchen. He was an elderly man; age lined his mouth and eyes. But this old man was not a simple store owner. Sasori recognized him as the retired ANBU ninja Hiroto Sato.

He stood up and walked up to the counter. "Deidara," He said. "It's time to go."

"Hm? But I haven't even…" But he was silenced with a look. The two turned away from the counter and went to leave the store. As they passed the counter, Hiroto turned to look at them. His face remained calm, but his eyes displayed alarm. He looked away and went to act as if nothing happened.

"We've been spotted." Sasori sighed. "We'll have to go through the back door." The bell jingled again, signaling their exit. From the corner of his eye, Sasori saw the old man go back into the kitchen. "We'll have to corner Mr. Sato." Deidara looked puzzle for a moment, but then nodded.

"Dammit. I really don't like fighting on an empty stomach, hm. But I suppose it can't be helped." He shrugged as they rounded to corner. He pulled open the back door and the two sauntered in.

"Mr. Sato…" Sasori called. "We'd like to have a word with you…" He held out his arm and a panel on the back of his hand collapsed upon itself and a long silver spike, tipped with an odd purple poison, slide out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Sato isn't-" The girl stopped talking. Her eyes went wide and she took in a quick breath. She spun around and began to run, screaming all the way.

"I suppose we have to stop her now, hm?" But he didn't need to ask. He ran after her, pulling a Kunai out of his sleeve. The girl had pushed open the door to the main dining room. "Oh no you don't!" Deidara grunted, grabbing her by her hair. She yelped again, drawing attention. "Shit. Look what you did, little girl. Now everyone has to die, hm." With another jerk of his hand, he tossed her out amongst the people.

He pulled out another Kunai, but this time it had an exploding pouch attached to it. A few people screamed when the sharp object embedded in the wall. Deidara did a few hand signs, releasing the seal. The dining room exploded and the two went to make their escape.

"Stop right there!" It was Hiroto. He now wore his old ANBU gear, a slender sword in his hand, pointed directly at the two criminals. "I cannot let you leave!" He stepped closer.

"I wouldn't come any closer, old man." Sasori taunted. "No need to end up like everyone else in this shop." But he still came closer. "Blowing the place up wasn't a smart idea. The police have been notified that members of the Akatsuki are here. You will be stopped!"

"Tsh. As if a normal police squad could stop us. And I would listen to my man Sasori, hm." Deidara said with a smirk. "You would need a whole army of ANBU ninja just to take one of us out. You know that." While he spoke, Hiroto came closer. "And now you've fallen into my man's trap. How predictable, hm."

The ex-ANBU looked down just in time to see chakra strings form a net. Sasori pulled his hands back, lifting the man up in the net. With a few more movements of his fingers, the net came together, slicing the man. Hiroto screamed for a moment, and that was the end.

"Deidara, they have the police squad out there. The whole village knows who we are. I don't approve of this, but it would be best if we went out with a bang."

"Sasori, my man, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
